Firma
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Chat Noir le pide a Ladybug que le dé su autógrafo ¿Donde? El gatito tenía sus artimañas.


—My Lady—exclamó Chat Noir a su bella dama en medio de su usual rutina de vigilancia—. Me he dado cuenta que nunca he pedido tu autógrafo—mencionó en voz alta.

—¿Para qué lo quieres? No soy famo...

—¡Eres la heroína de Paris! Tienes mercancía, todos te adoran... —Hizo una pausa y dictaminó—: ¡Yo lo hago más! ¡Soy tu dan número uno! ¿Me darías tu autógrafo?

Sus ojos estaban enormemente dilatados, su mirada era de ruego. Ladybug no pudo decirle que no, si hacia esa cara. Además era solo su firma, que más daba.

—Claro, gatito—espetó—. ¿Tienes para firmar?

—Por supuesto, My Lady—dijo rápidamente—. He venido preparado.

Inmediatamente sacaba un papel de sus bolsillos y una lapicera.

—Por eso ¡He traído esto! —se lo entregó—. Firma aqui, indicándole el lugar con una "x".

Ella miró el papel, extrañamente doblado, solo viendo ese pequeño lugar para firmar. Ladybug lo miró de manera sospechosa como indicaba sus ojos mediamente encerrados, pero Chat Noir demasiado ansioso y emocionado con la situación no se percató.

—Oh, si —exclamó al notar algo, el minino—. No tienes donde firmar. Enseguida se dio la vuelta—Firma en mi espalda.

Ladybug que le parecía demasiado extraño el papel que quería que firma, lo desdoblo, su primera llamada de atención fue el contenido de letras y mucho más, de que decía precisamente aquella.

Chat Noir se extrañó de no sentir como la punta de la lapicera no se deslizaba por la espalda.

—My Lady que...—cuando iba a preguntar qué sucede, se percata de que lo está leyendo

¡No!

—¡No lo leas!—gritó con fervor—. No hace falta—volviendo a doblar rápidamente para que no lo leyera—. Solo firma.

—Un acta de matrimonio.

—¿Queee?—su voz aguda, fingiendo desconcierto—. Este papel es un acta de matrimonio—¿Quieres casarte conmigo? ¡Sí que las tenía guardada, Bugaboo!

—¡Tú eres el que quiere casarse conmigo!—replicó.

—Oh... cierto —confesó—. ¿No lo vas a firmar?

—¡No!—denegó con fuerza.

—Pero, quiero tu autógrafo.

—Espero que hayas traído otro papel, porque en este no lo hare.

—No traje —declaró desanimado—. ¡Ya se!—espetó de inmediato y se acercó demasiado a ella, que le puso su dedo índice para que parara de aproximarse.

—Fírmame.

—¿Qué?

Chat Noir iba a bajarse el cierre de su traje de héroe, pero para su mala suerte no bajaba ¿Era de adorno?

—¡Firma mi cara!—es lo único que tenía descubierto, al usar ese traje de gato ajustado, daba muy poca piel para mostrar.

—¿Qué?—volvió articular el bichito, todo parecía demasiado increíble.

—Bueno, bueno mi cara no—dijo—. Debajo de mi barbilla.

El gatito ya la había alzado.

—¿Qué esperas, My Lady? —repuso con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Estás seguro?—preguntó como si fuera un tatuaje lo que estaba a punto de hacer en su piel.

—Con mis siete vidas.

Ella acercó la punta de la lapicera y comenzó a firmar, tinta azul manchando su piel. En el proceso, un suave ronroneo fue emitido por el gato, ante las cosquillas que le acariciaba ese toque frió por su piel. Al rato ella término "Ladybug" en cursiva, casi equivocándose en el inicio y a punto de escribir "Marinette".

—¿Terminaste? —cuestionó Chat Noir al sentir que ya no escribía más—. Si quieres puedes escribir una dedicatoria.

Ladybug negó con la cabeza por los desvaríos que estaba diciendo. Su firma era chiquita, pero así era menos visible y se borraría más rápido.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Puedes darme un beso por no llorar—dijo como si de lo recién, había sido una vacuna—.¿O firmar el acta de matrimonio? Yo sé que quieres casarte conmigo, deja de disimular.

—No, ya deja de decir locuras.

Y sin hablar más del tema, se pusieron a patrullar.

**...**

A la mañana siguiente, día de clases, Marinette se encontraba corriendo para llegar a clases, en tiempo record, estaba de pie en la entrada de la escuela sin que el timbre allá sonado.

Se apoyó en la baranda de la escalera, para tomar aire. En ese momento, vio a Adrien bajarse de la limusina. Se veía tan hermoso como siempre, una mirada soñadora le dedicó.

Él la saludo.

—Hola Marinette—dijo—. Hermoso día —comentó con su bonita sonrisa. Alzando la mirada a ese maravilloso cielo.

Ella no miró el cielo, lo observo a él y sus ojos se agrandan a notar como tinta azul está en la piel de su amado.

—Azul.

—Si está muy azul—espetó. Pero ella no está hablando del cielo, sus ojos no dejan de mirar lo que ella misma le ha hecho a Chat Noir. Porque era una palabra, lo que tenía ahí.

En eso el timbre suena, pero Marinette no escuchó. Su mente está ocupada gritando que Chat Noir es Adrien y no entra nada más en su cerebro.

Tampoco oyó como Adrien alegó que va entrar al colegio. Ella solo lo vio irse y terminó llevándose la mano al pecho que está palpitando tan rápido que cree que va a explotar. Sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear, probando que apenas se pudiera mantener en pie.

(Ladybug)

Estaba escrito debajo de la barbilla de Adrien.


End file.
